spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Past Meets Future (Episode)
Past Meets Future is the first episode of the show of the same name. SpongeBob and Patrick and Squidward travel to the future to find its different and completely new. Plot SpongeBob and Patrick are visiting the Bikini Bottom Museum where by coincidence they meet Squidward in the Future Exhibit. SpongeBob notices a time machine and they both play on it BUT, that causes them to send the three to the future where everything is all brand new. Things look different which makes it difficult to get used to. To make it worst they see a identical clone of themselves. Will they get used to futuristic Bikini Bottom or not? Trivia 1. This is the first episode of Past Meets Future. 2. This is the first appearance of the future. 3. This is the first appearance of Future SpongeBob, Future Patrick and Future Squidward. 4. When Past SpongeBob accidentally squashes Future Patrick, Future SpongeBob references South Park. 5. Future SpongeBob is a lot taller and larger than Past SpongeBob. 6. Future Patrick is a lot more smarter 7. Future Squidward is a little less grumpy. 8. Future SpongeBob is more mature. 9. Past SpongeBob is a little darker in this episode 10. The Future is a metalized version of Bikini Bottom with more technology and stuff. Transcript (The episode opens up with a man walking to the camera dressed in a black dinner jacket who is meant to be the Narrator. He sounds posh) Narrator: '''Good evening to you all, ladies and gentlemen. I bring you a tale of excitement and fun... (A guy offscreen interupts him) '''Guy: '''Hey asshole! The 1980s called, they want their dialogue back! (The Narrator suddenly vanishes into dust) '''Man: Sorry about that folks, he won't bother us again. We ain't having no dipshit on our TV even if we get paid. I'd rather have someone slice me into two. Anyways, now that he is gone, let's continue to the reason why I came here in the first place. There's this particular topic that has been bitching at me for ages and that is time travel. (A picture of a time machine shows up) Has anyone wondered what it would be like if we went to the future? What would it be like anyways? Is it more modern? Is it more bright and colorful? Maybe everything is a lot bigger? What would the people be like? Or....... (The audience interrupts him) Audience: '''Dude! Enough of the bullshit! Just play the episode!!! '''Man: Fine! I get goddamn sick of the audience sometimes. Well folks, it's time for Past Meets Future! (The curtains roll to a T.V screen where the theme song plays. After the theme song the episode card comes up then the episode itself. It opens up with a shot of the Bikini Bottom Museum and two figures walking to it. The camera zooms into the figures who are apparently SpongeBob and Patrick walking to the entrance) SpongeBob: Ok, so a guy walks into a bar....The Iron Bar! (laughs) He then says to the bar tender "Yo, mate give me a shot". So the guy literally pulls a gun and shoots him. (laughs hard) When he gets up he walks out only to get by the same bar again! (he laughs very loudly) Patrick: (laughing as well) Oh man! That guy must have really got the crap beaten out of him! (A guy who got hit by the bar in SpongeBob's story has a bandage on and is in crutches stares at them while they are walking) Guy: One day I will return to get my own back!. (He pulls out a pocket knife) (The scene cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick who is still laughing at the joke) SpongeBob: '''Wait, I got another one. Ok, I saw this guy today. Proper huge guy who's even bigger than my house and he was eating lunch. So he comes over to me and says. "Hey? Do you have a spare sandwich I can borrow? I only have one and my doctor advised me to have a balanced diet". A balanced diet! (He stops and rolls onto the floor laughing) '''Patrick: Oh my god, he must really make a good play area for the kids, I mean with all that freaking body fat! (Laughs hard). SpongeBob: Yeah! He must have more chins than a Chinese phone book! (He laughs so hard he falls to the floor). Oh shit, my sides are hurting! (He gets up and continues to walk. They still laugh at the joke until SpongeBob smacks himself into a pole) Patrick: Oh shit! SpongeBob are you okay? SpongeBob! (SpongeBob gets up) SpongeBob: Yeah, I'm good. Nothing broken. Hey look, we're here! The Bikini Bottom Museum. Where they make all the cool stuff like that new future exhibit they installed and the dinosaur exhibit! Patrick: And let's not forget the god-awesome gift shop! SpongeBob: Oh yeah! How could I have forgotten that! I can't wait! (They proceed into the museum. They pay for the ticket then proceed to the desk where they pick up a map. They look at the map while walking) SpongeBob: Hmm, let's see.... which one should we visit first? Patrick: 'I think we should go to the dinosaur exhibit! '''SpongeBob: '''Sure. Ok. (They walk into a room that has a sign called Dinosaur Exhibit. Inside the room is lots of dinosaurs and cavemen with bones by them. One person is taking a picture and another one is on one of the dinosaurs) '''SpongeBob: '''Holy crap, this is amazing! Have you seen anything more beautiful? It looks great. '''Patrick: '''I know. Such beauty. (SpongeBob and Patrick hop onto the dinosaur and ride it like a horse) '''SpongeBob And Patrick: '''Weeeeeeeeeeeee! This is fun! (They slide off the dinosaur and land on their feet) '''SpongeBob: '''Hey look, it's a baby dinosaur. (points at a bone assembly of a small dinosaur) Aww, how cute! (A few people stare at SpongeBob. SpongeBob whistles) '''Patrick: '''Hey, lets go to another exhibit! I'm bored of this crap. '''SpongeBob: '''Good idea! (They look at the map). Umm how about the medieval exhibit? '''Patrick: '''Naah, that's a piece of shit. How about......THE FOOD EXHIBIT!!!! '''SpongeBob: '''Oh god, that's it! That's it! That's the one we want to go to!!!! (They walk out the door and walks to a room called the Food Exhibit. A security guard walks by the exhibit) '''Patrick: '(holding a banana between his legs) Hey SpongeBob, check this out. (He licks the banana. He laughs) 'SpongeBob: '''Huh? What are you doing? Why are you acting weird? '''Patrick: '''SpongeBob don't you get it? '''SpongeBob: '''Nope. '''Patrick: '''Oh for god's sake! It's a freaking penis! '''SpongeBob: '''Ohh. I get it now. (laughs hard. Patrick spots a giant chocolate cake) '''Patrick: '''FOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!! (He rushes to the cake and starts to devour it. The same security guard from earlier walks past and notices Patrick eating. '''Guard: '''Wow! Fatty boy here thinks he can stuff his face, but that isn't how we do things here. Time for to pay my respects for this kid! (He walks to him) '''Guard: '''Hey chubby boy you like that cake?! (Patrick nods) Well how about my special knuckle sandwich with extra knuckles for your next course?! On the house! '''Patrick: '''Ok. (He bites his hand. The guard starts screaming) Quick, SpongeBob, we gotta get the hell outta here before he starts attacking back. Now! '''SpongeBob: '''Sure thing buddy. (They run out the door and start running) '''Guard: '''You bastards!!!!!!! I'm not done with you yet!!!!!!! (The guard chases after them. They head into the furniture exhibit where there are a lot of doors. SpongeBob and Patrick close one of the doors to hide from the inspector. The guard inspects one of the doors and finds nothing. He does with the next one and finds nothing. Finally to get their attention he pretends that they are the winner of a contest). '''Guard: '(croaky voice) Congratulations to you two lucky contestants for entering the contest as you are the lucky winners! You have sucsessfully won a grand total of 1 million dollars! Come out here to claim your prize before it's too late! '''SpongeBob: '''Oh boy!!!!!!!!!! Let's go and get it!!!!! (He pushes the door down onto the guard) Actually, can I get it sent by mail? I have this crazy angry guard following me. '''Patrick: '''Oh shit, time to go SpongeBob!!!!!!!! (They run out the exhibit into the Science Exhibit and jump into a scientist suit. The guard spots them. SpongeBob points left) '''SpongeBob: '''That way sir. (The guard rips off the suits) '''Guard: '''Ha. Is that your best Peter Kay impression yet!? (He laughs. They look confused.) I mean, is that your best trick yet!? (They still look confused). God dammit!!! Look what I'm trying to say is that the best you can do? '''SpongeBob: '''Ohh I see. Well gotta go. (They both run out of the exhibit and head to the Art Exhibit and hide behind a painting. The guard runs by) Thank god he did not see us. Now we can enjoy the museum! And Patrick.... try not to get us into deep shit ok? (Patrick nods) Patrick!? '''Patrick: '''I know SpongeBob. Trust me. Hey look isn't that Squidward? (He points to Squidward who is looking at a picture drawn by L.S. Lowry) Oh crap, the guard is back. Run!!! (The guard chases them out of the exhibit and into the Sculpture Exhibit. SpongeBob and Patrick jump into a knight. The guard walks in and decides to scratch his head. The knight copies him) '''Guard: '''Huh? (The guard jumps. So does the knight. The guard punches himself in the face. So does the knight. The guard punches the knight. The knight breaks apart). Ha! Your such a..... (they have gone) I've seriously got issues.... (SpongeBob and Patrick run and head into the World Exhibit. The guard stops them) '''Guard: Ha! Now that i have finally caught you I shall freaking batter you till you shrivel up. Police: But first before you do that, come with me (The guard gets cuffed.) Guard: WHAT!? Officer, you must be on crack! These two... (The officer interrupts him) Police':' Don't sweet talk me. I know your a incomplete asshole. Next time, use your brain before coming out with your goddamn shit! (He gets dragged away) Guard: Officer, why won't you let me talk for second! Police':' Because what comes out of your mouth is complete crap. Guard: But.... (The Officer interrupts him) Officer: Maybe I might let you out early if you just shut your freaking lips! (The guard is quiet). Now get in! (The guard obeys his orders) SpongeBob: I don't know what just happened but i don't really give a shit. Patrick: Yeah. Hey let's go to the Gift Shop. SpongeBob: Why? My money has pissed itself down the drain! Patrick: So your broke basically. SpongeBob: Yeah pretty much. Patrick: '''How about the Future Exhibit? '''SpongeBob: Good Idea! (They walk into the Future Exhibit) SpongeBob: '''WOW! '''Patrick: '''Hey look isn't that Squidward? (He points at him) '''SpongeBob: It is him! Hey Squidward!!!! Squidward: If that is SpongeBob then I shall put a bullet to my throat! SpongeBob: Squidward!!!!!! Squidward: Oh God, noooo! (He hides behind a robot) SpongeBob: '''Come on! Don't start being shy now. (He drags Squidward. Squidward sighs) '''Squidward: '''Ugh. What do you want? '''SpongeBob: To join us in the tour of course. Squidward: Fine..... (They look around to see robots and spaceships then stop after seeing something shiny). SpongeBob and Patrick: '''OOOOOOOO!! '''Squidward: How did i even get into this shit in the first place? SpongeBob: A time machine. OOOOO! Patrick: Let's gooo! (He gets on the machine and messes about) SpongeBob: Wait for me!! (They start pressing buttons and messing about) Squidward: SpongeBob and Patrick, get down from there!!!!!! This is a very important museum and i shall not tollerate your childish behavior. (They are not listening) Get off the time machine!!! I cannot afford the bill!!!!! SpongeBob!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (They press a button by accident that creates a big black hole). DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME??!!....(They get sucked by the hole with the time machine. While they travel through the hole they all scream loudly. After 10 seconds SpongeBob interrupts) SpongeBob: '''Ok time out. (The time machine stops directing to the audience) Hang on a second folks. I need a bathroom break. (He heads inside the services that lies in the hole) '''Squidward: '''God dammit! Will you quit pissing me off?!?... I'm getting so sick of it! '''Patrick: Come on! At least you have me.... (Squidward sighs) Commercial Break! (The episode fades in. SpongeBob comes out with 2 cups of hot chocolate and 1 cup of tea. SpongeBob also has 3 bags of doughnuts) Squidward: '''Well you took your time!. '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah I had to stop for a drink....Sorry. I brought back you some tea though. (He hands him it) '''Guy: Hey dudes. I hope you enjoyed what you saw so far. Unfortunately the transcript is nowhere near complete so stop by soon to read more of it. Category:Pilots Category:Episodes